The Dog and The Farmer
by Hauchen
Summary: When Muriel entered the hospital Eustace became restless, which struck Courage as odd because he could probably count the amount of times the farmer had shown compassion towards his wife on one paw.


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first time writing for Courage, but the idea came to me and wouldn't leave. I hope I haven't made anyone too OOC and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**The Dog and The Farmer**

When Muriel entered the hospital Eustace became restless, which struck Courage as odd because he could probably count the amount of times the farmer had shown compassion towards his wife on one paw.

He visited her daily and Courage was always left behind, but he saw how much paler and weary Eustace became each time he returned. The atmosphere in the farmhouse was tense and heavy and Eustace began to change.

There were days when his treatment of the dog became worse than usual. When he was full of hate and rage and Courage was the only thing to lash out at. And then there were days when he was silent and listless. When he would sit down in his chair and remain there until nightfall.

It drove Courage mad. He loved Muriel dearly and with Eustace only speaking to him to insult him he had no idea how she was doing. Was she getting better or worse? Was she going to recover? What were her chances?

Eventually, he found out.

"Come on you stupid dog", Eustace muttered, clipping the collar and leash around Courage's neck. His voice was quiet and strained, lacking the usual anger behind his words. "She wants to see you".

Courage wanted to be happy but he was a dog and dogs sensed things. Right now he could sense that something was wrong and a tight knot of worry began to twist in his stomach. He obediently followed Eustace to the truck and they drove in silence to the hospital.

Muriel had her own room. Her bed was surrounded by machines, the only noise being a slow beeping from the heart monitor, and as Courage looked at her the knot in his stomach began to tighten. She was pale and thin, so frail that it appeared even the slightest touch would be enough to break her.

"Muriel". Eustace tugged the leash, causing Courage to stumble forwards as he spoke. "I brought him for you".

Muriel inhaled shakily and turned her head to face the dog. The smallest, weakest of smiles flitted across her face.

"Oh Courage, it's so good to see ya", she whispered. "I've missed you so much".

Courage forced a smile of his own and stepped over to her, wagging his tail as she feebly patted his head. Eustace tucked his hands into his pockets and glanced around uncomfortably, not entirely sure what to do with himself.

"I'm so glad I got to see you", Muriel murmured as the heart monitor began to slow. "One last time…"

Courage bit back a scream and Eustace's mouth swung open.

The heart monitor stopped.

* * *

The days preceding Muriel's death were a blur. There was a funeral of course, a quiet affair with a small number of attendees, and Courage howled until his throat was sore and he could howl no more. Eustace became even worse and was increasingly violent, prone to exploding over the smallest of things. Courage found himself walking on eggshells around him, terrified of doing anything that might set him off.

Times were dark and Courage felt increasingly alone.

* * *

"_Courage? Courage where are ya?!"_

"_Hmm?!" Courage's eyes widened to an almost comical size. That voice! _

"_Help me Courage!"_

_Danger. Darkness on all sides. He couldn't see her, no matter how frantically he looked. She was screaming, begging him to help, and he _couldn't see her_!_

"_Courage!"_

_A new sound filled his ears. Slow at first but rapidly gaining speed he recognised it as the beeping of a heart monitor. It was everywhere and nowhere all at once, teasing him by muffling the screams, making it even harder to find her._

_So loud. Too loud now._

_He held his paws over his ears and howled in pain and frustration. The darkness began to creep closer, drawing nearer and nearer until finally only a small circle of light surrounded him. She screamed for him one more time and the darkness lunged._

* * *

Courage woke up screaming.

All he could see was darkness and for a split second he thought was still in the nightmare. Then he heard Eustace moving and switching on the lamp and reality returned. The farmer was glaring at him and Courage tensed, awaiting the inevitable strike.

"Stupid dog! Wake me up will ya?!"

Eustace's hand was balled into a fist and he raised it with the intention of hitting the dog. Courage closed his eyes and braced himself, his body trembling, but after several long seconds nothing happened.

"…Stupid dog". Eustace's voice was quieter, though still angry. For a moment he was quiet, then he said it again, repeating it over and over like a mantra, sounding more upset and unstable each time he said. "Stupid dog! Stupid dog! Stupid dog!"

Courage opened his eyes and saw that Eustace was crying, his fist smacking into Muriel's empty pillow. For the first time in his life he found himself feeling sorry for the farmer. They had never shared anything before but now they were united in their grief, both hurting over the loss of their loved one.

So it was that without fear he padded over to Eustace and hugged him, whimpering softly and fighting back tears of his own. Eustace stopped hitting the pillow and after a moment's hesitation returned the gesture.

They wept long into the night.

* * *

The following morning Courage awoke to find Eustace out of bed and preparing breakfast in the kitchen. His bowl was on one of the counters and the farmer picked it up when he saw him.

"Here", he said gruffly, dropping the bowl onto the table, "you can eat at the table today".

Courage blinked several times. Was he hearing right?

Eustace huffed slightly and turned back to his cooking. "But not one word about last night, ya hear?" he snapped.

Courage nodded and took a seat, a slight smile crossing his face for what felt like the first time in years. A short moment later Eustace joined him, a plate of slightly overcooked eggs and bacon in his hands.

"We're going for a walk later", he announced somewhat stiffly, unused to being so civil with the dog, "we'll visit Muriel".

Courage nodded again. By truck it was not far to the church and the weather was slightly warmer than average for the time of year. They made the trip in silence, but for once it was not the uncomfortable type that normally accompanied the pair. Together they walked up to the church, entered the graveyard and made their way to Muriel.

Her grave was a simple thing – an arched stone with her name and years of birth and death engraved upon it. Eustace leaned a fresh bouquet of flowers against it and muttered incomprehensibly under his breath. Courage felt longing in his heart but he would not howl anymore. Howling, he had long since realised, would not bring her back.

Eustace sighed. "That'll do", he said, "let's go Courage".

It took a moment for Courage to realise exactly what the farmer had just said, but when he did he smiled. Eustace was using the dog's name.

_It's hard, but we're going to be okay Muriel_ he thought, as he spared the grave one final look before turning and following Eustace back to the truck.

_We'll be okay._


End file.
